


Can You Skate?

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Reposting.Uchi lies his way to a job at a diner... with servers on roller skates. It goes about as well as you would expect.





	Can You Skate?

"Can you skate?" the manager asks him, flipping through his resume with a bored look. Being a poor 20-year-old college student desperate for a job after being turned down for every single job he's applied for, Uchi opens his mouth and does what any desperate broke ass college student needing a job would do. 

He lies with a bright smile. 

"I love skating," he says smoothly. He probably won't get this job either, but he's not about to blow this chance. It's a shitty job and the pay isn't much better, but this is the only job of about forty applications that he's turned in that bothered to interview him twice. 

"…come in on Monday for training," he says, tossing Uchi a fuchsia and neon green striped shirt one size too big. "Fill out this application. We'll lend you a pair of skates for training, but if we decide to keep you then you'll need to order your own." 

Uchi grins, barely managing to not pump his fists in the air. Fucking finally he has a job. 

"Thank you," Uchi says, quickly bowing out of the room, managing to remain excited until he steps back into the hall and sees all the waiters spinning around, carrying tall glasses on trays, dropping them off at tables and skating away with ease. He hurries out and starts off back toward his apartment. He is so absolutely fucked. He opens his wallet and digs through the change, the reality of his situation, two 500yen coins and some lint, hitting him. He has to make this job work. 

Uchi groans, pulling out his phone in front of the station, dialing quickly and staring at his dirty shoelaces with a frown. 

"Miyata," Uchi says cheerfully, "I have a favor to ask…" 

~*~

"The Yard?" Ryo chokes on his mayo-rice. He's been there a few times, mostly to eye some of the girls skating around in short shorts. The food was pretty shitty like most of the cheap food in the area. 

"Yes," Uchi says, his cup of soggy instant ramen only marginally more appetizing than Ryo's staple dinner. 

"They're not letting you cook food, are they?" Ryo asks warily. It's not like he particularly likes The Yard, but if he's ever in the mood for a disgustingly greasy pile of fries (with mayo) then he sure as hell isn't going to deprive himself of artery-clogging goodness just because Uchi might be in the back working his "magic" on the food. 

Uchi ignores him with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I'm serving food." 

It takes a few seconds for that to sink in and then another minute to will the image of Uchi in one of the skirts out of his brain. 

"You can stop laughing now," Uchi says dryly, glaring at Ryo, who barely manages to not spill his dinner all over the couch. 

"You…can't skate. They know this, right?" Ryo says finally, wiping at the corners of his eyes. 

"Well…" Uchi drawls, picking at the frayed edge of the armrest. 

"Oh god, they don't, do they," Ryo asks, cackling slightly.

"It'll be fine! I can learn," Uchi says, glaring at his unsupportive roommate. 

"When's your first day?" 

"Next week." 

"Perfect," Ryo cackles, shoveling the rest of his dinner in his mouth. "Gotta see this." 

Uchi flicks a piece of rice off his shoulder back at Ryo. 

"I have to call Ohkura." 

"Fuck you," Uchi says through his teeth, narrowing his eyes at Ryo's back as he retreats to his room. Asshole. He'll show him. 

~*~

"The name's Fujigaya, but you can call me Master Fujigaya." 

"… or you can call him stupid brat," Yokoo says, pulling on his skates. The locker room is cramped and smells like BO and grease; Uchi's eyes start to water a bit. 

"Rude."

"The truth hurts. Sorry, kid."

Uchi laughs slightly, but quickly turns it into an unconvincing cough.

"We all call him Taipi. Don't take him seriously," Yokoo drawls before punching in and gliding out the door. 

"I'm Uchi Hiroki, but most people just call me Uchi." 

Fujigaya sticks his tongue out at Yokoo's back before he turns to Uchi.

"Ready for your first day?" 

No. "Yeah!"

~*~  
"Hello, Uchi-kun," Aoi says with a small smile. 

Uchi nods but can't summon the energy to move. His ass hurts more than his feet, which isn't really surprising since he spent more time falling on it than actually standing. Taipi also moves fast; shadowing him (without running into people) was a lot harder than he thought it would be. 

She laughs and it's light and melodic, much more pleasant than Ryo's hyena laugh, Uchi thinks bitterly. 

"You'll get the hang of it," she says encouragingly before leaving the break room and heading back on the floor. 

~*~

"I'm Yara," he says and Uchi grins as he shamelessly checks him out. This one is nice; Uchi likes. Uchi likes a lot. Is there a gift-wrapping option?

"Uchi," he responds, holding out his hand with a grin. 

He might want to stay on at this job again after all. He's so looking forward to sneaking glances at this one while he's changing out of the cook's smock. 

~*~

"I'm so sorry," Uchi whispers, going a bit pale as the customer that he was shamelessly flirting with earlier dabs at the frosty mess covering his jeans. He can just barely hear Ryo and Ohkura choke on laughter over his internal monologue of "shit shitshitshitshit sofired." 

It's partly Kitayama's fault for leaving him unattended on the floor, but mostly Uchi's for being easily distracted and completely fail on these stupid skates even after a week of training. The milkshake intended to be drunk is now creating an interesting splattered pattern over the guy's lap. 

"Let me," Uchi says, grabbing a handful of napkins and going down on a knee so he can balance and do his best to clean up the majority of the mess. 

The guy's face turns a bit red and then Uchi realizes what position he's in. He may or not accidently brush too close to the guy's crotch a few times before he insists they should go to the bathroom to do some damage control. It's not like the guy hesitates at all. 

~*~  
"Did you even know his name?" Ryo balks when Uchi practically skips next to him. He went to pick Uchi up after work ready to cheer him up, but it seems like it wasn't necessary. 

"…Kame!" Uchi answers cheerfully; today was great. "I even got his number."

Despite getting bitched out by the manager, Uchi is still in high spirits. 

Ryo frowns, his mood darkening. 

"Ryo-chan?" Uchi pokes him in the shoulder and Ryo shrugs away. 

~*~

"Where's your boyfriend?" Kitayama asks him one morning and Uchi chokes on his french fry. 

"Boyfriend?" He's confused. He couldn't possibly mean Kame; that was only that one time.

"That short guy, extra mayo everything," Kitayama prompts and Uchi laughs so loud that Tamamori has to come in and tell him to shut up; customers were disturbed. 

"We're not like that," Uchi explains after he's gotten himself under control. 

"Ah, sorry! I just assumed since he came in so often when you work that…" Kitayama trails off, laughing a bit awkwardly. 

"No," Uchi says firmly, still amused at the idea of dating Ryo. It's not even that Ryo's straight—okay, well, he is sort of straight… half straight; he is a big fan of both boobs and cock. It's just that actually dating Ryo, holding hands and feelings and crap, is something that Uchi can't even imagine. It'd be awkward even if the sex might be good…scratch that, it'd probably be really good. 

Uchi bites into his burger and viciously wills away those mental images. It took forever for him to get over his little crush on his roommate; he's not going to go through that fiasco of epic awkwardness again. 

He looks at the clock sadly; his half hour break is already half over. 

"Senga needs someone to cover his shift Sunday," Nikaido says, coming in for his own break, meaning it's the end of Kitayama's. 

"I can do it," Uchi says after a few minutes. He needs a little more money and he's finished with his tests. Spring break starts Monday so it isn't like he has to worry about homework. 

~*~ 

"Welcome back," Ryo mumbles at him from behind a thick book, Uchi wrinkles his nose at it. He doesn't get what's so interesting about literature (Japanese or Western). Why Ryo chose that major is a complete mystery to him. 

"You do realize it's spring break," Uchi drawls, stripping off his shirt and frowning at the grease smell that seems to have permanently seeped into his hair and clothes. 

Ryo props the book up higher on his stomach, responding to Uchi with a grunt. 

Uchi shrugs, unbuttoning his pants and heading toward the shower. Uchi hears Ryo's book hit the flimsy wood table but doesn't think anything of it until a warm hand curls around his wrist, stopping him from moving further. Ryo is a freaking spider monkey, but Uchi didn't think he could move that fast. 

"Ryo?" Uchi asks, voice sounding too loud in the quiet apartment. The way Ryo's looking at him goes straight to his stomach and it starts fluttering against his will. He's staring at Uchi's lips and after he makes eye contact is when Uchi's heart starts beating faster.

He wants to say something, but it's like a stand-off, Ryo looking like he's fighting with himself, and he's sure that if he opens his mouth then Ryo will pull back and he'll never figure out what he was thinking. 

His fingers tighten on Uchi's wrist and the point of contact is all Uchi can focus on. Ryo leans in closer almost as if he was going to kiss him but then he suddenly pulls back, expression unreadable.

"Are you dating that guy?" Ryo asks, not looking at him. Uchi's wrist feels cold and he belatedly realizes Ryo's arms are now at his side. 

"What guy?" Uchi says, throat a little dry.  
Ryo stares at him as if to say you know who. 

"If you mean Kame, then no, nothing came of that," Uchi answers, slightly on edge. He doesn't really appreciate being interrogated. 

Ryo snorts. 

"Why is it any of your business? We're not dating so it doesn't affect you and I don't like the idea that you're judging me for it," Uchi says, trying to keep his voice even. He doesn't get Ryo's attitude. It isn't like Ryo hasn't had his fair share of one-night stands. Why is he acting like this over the Kame thing?

"Fine. It's none of my business. Go sleep with everyone with a dick for all I care," Ryo barks, shoving past him and slamming his bedroom door. 

"Asshole!" Uchi yells at his closed door, immediately drowned out by the sound of Ryo plugging his guitar into his amp and starting to play. He kicks the door softly—they can't afford to lose the deposit money—before he storms into the shower. 

"Stupid idiot, dumb bastard," Uchi mumbles under the spray. "Hate him." 

~*~ 

Uchi wakes up and Ryo's not in the apartment, his coffee cup lying unwashed in the sink. 

He doesn't see him again for a few days, only hearing the door open and close after he's in bed. 

~*~ 

"What can I get for you?" Uchi asks on autopilot when he slides up to the table, belatedly realizing it is Yasu, and then almost instantly, he's smiling brighter.

"Uchi!" Yasu says, grinning back at him. 

"Back!" A voice from behind him says. 

His smile disappears when he turns around and see's Ryo standing there, looking surprised. 

"Your day off…"

"Aoi's sick; I got called in," Uchi says, stiffly. 

Ryo doesn't say anything, avoiding Uchi's eyes and staring down at the floor. 

"What would you like to eat?" Uchi asks again, his polite voice and fake smile plastered on. If Ryo's bent out of shape enough to look at his schedule and make sure he comes on Uchi's day off then fine. It's not like Uchi's hurt or anything; he's just fine. 

Yasu looks between them and frowns before ordering while trying and failing to catch Uchi's eye. 

"What was that?" Uchi hears him ask Ryo as he skates away from the table. He's still the slowest employee here, but he's gotten better. 

"Can you drop my food at table 13, please?" Uchi begs Kitayama. 

"But you can carry this; it's just two sets…" Kitayama says, looking at him confused. 

"Please," Uchi says, making sure he looks just as pathetic as he feels. 

Kitayama glances over at the table, raising an eyebrow and shrugging as he picks up the tray for him. Uchi could hug him but there's a tray in the way and it might get a little weird with Taipi standing right there. 

~*~ 

"Ow, shit," Uchi curses when he trips in the entrance over a pair of his own shoes. 

"I'm home," he calls out, not expecting a response from the empty apartment. 

"...Uchi?" 

He jumps when Ryo appears in the doorway, leaning against the wall, hands shoved into his jean pockets, the oversized T-shirt exposing his collarbones. Uchi pulls off his shoes, movements jerky; he's still annoyed at his attraction to Ryo that he'd never really been able to suppress, just learn to ignore. 

"Yeah?" Uchi asks wearily. 

Ryo shifts his weight from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. 

Uchi's not going to help him out this time, though; he's not feeling charitable after a 7-hour shift. 

"Listen, um...Yasu said, well, no," Ryo stumbles over his words and frowns, stopping entirely for a second before he takes a deep breath. 

"Sorry," Ryo says so softly that Uchi's almost not sure that he heard right.  
"Huh?" 

"Sorry," Ryo says one more time, voice gruff, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Uchi wasn't really expecting that. 

"That's all," Ryo mumbles, pushing away from the wall and leaving Uchi speechless in the entryway. 

It still doesn't make sense to Uchi. Why would Ryo get so worked up over this? It's almost as if he's… jealous. Uchi wants to laugh at the absurdity of Ryo being jealous over him, but then there's a small flicker of hope in his chest. He thought he'd squashed that out long ago, but the funny way Ryo's been acting has it flaring up again. 

It couldn't really fuck things up more, could it? If Uchi went for it. 

His feet are moving of their own accord, socks sliding silently over the wood floor, and it only takes a moment before he catches up to Ryo and spins him around. 

"What?" Ryo says, voice jumping; he's looking at Uchi like he's crazy. 

"Were you jealous?" Uchi asks directly, tone serious as he stares at Ryo, trying to read his expression. Ryo looks surprised for a second before he covers it up with an awkward laugh.

"Are you serious?" Ryo asks, his voice wavering, and he's not meeting Uchi's eyes. 

"That's not an answer." Uchi moves in closer, noticing that Ryo doesn't shrink back. 

Ryo laughs, but his eyes slip down to Uchi's lips. 

"Why would I be?" 

"I don't know; you tell me," Uchi responds smoothly, his other hand resting on Ryo's hip. Ryo may be responding sarcastically verbally, but he's not rejecting any of Uchi's touches; rather, he's leaning into them. 

Ryo looks like he's about to say something again, but then Uchi, tired of talking, decides to take his chances and presses their lips together, catching Ryo off guard. He'd laugh at the awkward noise he just made, but he's too surprised by the split second response time Ryo has. Uchi's face flushes and Ryo turns him around and shoves him up against the wall, his tongue sliding in aggressively as he takes control. 

Ryo presses even closer, hands sliding down Uchi's sides, and he squirms, still ticklish even though Ryo's in the process of stealing his breath away. He pulls back for a second and Uchi leans his head back, filling his lungs with air. A second later, Ryo's tongue and lips are wet against his neck, sucking on the same spot and sending little spikes of arousal straight to his cock. Uchi sucks in air through his teeth when Ryo's fingers tease at the top of his jeans, fingers playing with the zipper; the light pressure not enough. 

"Ryo-chan," Uchi whines, voice strained. Ryo pulls away from his neck with a wet noise and goes back to his mouth, their lips pressing together over and over until Uchi's head is spinning and he belatedly realizes that his jeans are pushed halfway down his ass. 

Not about to be outdone, Uchi reaches for Ryo's, "accidentally" pushing roughly against the bulge in his jeans before he drags the zipper down. Uchi smirks when Ryo pulls back with a choked off "Yes", his hips unconsciously thrusting forward at him. Uchi wonders what it'd feel like to suck him off. He licks his lips, pulling off Ryo's shirt quickly and imagining doing it as his mouth makes its way across Ryo's collarbones, biting down lightly. 

Ryo's shuddering exhale encourages Uchi and he goes for his nipple, tongue flicking out over it briefly before he slides to his knees, liking the way Ryo's breath hitches in surprise. 

Ryo stares down at him, bottom lip between his teeth, as Uchi pulls his jeans down and lets his tongue trace the outline of his cock through his underwear. He feels it thick and hot through the thin fabric and a tingle of excitement rushes through him. He controls himself, though, wanting to draw it out for as long as possible. Ryo uses one hand to brace himself on the wall while the other rests lightly on Uchi's shoulder. Uchi presses a quick kiss to his stomach and then pushes his underwear out of the way so Ryo's cock springs free, half hard and right in front of him. 

He likes blowing people and he's confident in his skills, even more so when he presses his lips against the tip of it, licking softly while Ryo's entire body tenses in front of him. He pulls back and Ryo shifts his weight, not realizing that his hips are jutting forward, silently begging him. Uchi smirks, locking eyes with Ryo as he wraps his fist around the base of his cock and licks a stripe up the underside. 

Uchi does it once more before he closes his lips loosely around the tip, sliding down until he meets his fist. Ryo is silent but his eyes are squeezed shut. His cock hardens more against Uchi's tongue, swelling in his mouth as he bobs his head up and traps the tip up against the roof of his mouth. 

He feels Ryo's fingers dig into his shoulder before he hears him gasp. Uchi pulls all the way back, letting Ryo slide from his mouth with a wet pop. 

"Wha?" Ryo's voice is rough and goes straight to Uchi's cock. He's enjoying the teasing too much, hand not moving on his cock.  
"You like it?" Uchi asks, breathing a little faster and staring up at Ryo with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

"I'd like it more if you would stop fucking around," Ryo grunts roughly. 

Uchi barely registers Ryo's surprised gasp when he takes him all the way in, willing away his gag reflex. 

"Fuck," Ryo hisses, arm muscles trembling. Uchi bobs his head again, cheeks hollowed out as he focuses all his energy on working Ryo into a frenzy. Uchi presses his palm against his own erection, trying to get some kind of relief, the noises coming out of Ryo turning him on more than he thought he could. Uchi has never felt this good at giving blowjobs. 

"I'm going to-" Ryo's voice catches in his throat and then turns into a drawn out groan. 

All of a sudden Uchi stops, pulling back and wiping the spit from his lips. 

Ryo curses and Uchi would laugh but it's one of the hottest things he's ever heard. 

The look in Ryo's eyes when he pulls Uchi up on shaky legs sends a shot of arousal through him. Uchi doesn't protest, wouldn't want to, when Ryo spins him around and shoves him up against the cool wall, kicking his legs apart. 

He makes a high pitched whining noise when Ryo's guitar calloused fingertips pull his cock out of his pants and start roughly jerking him off. 

"Lube," Uchi breathes out when he feels Ryo's cock hard against his ass.

"Fuck," Ryo curses, still grinding against him like he can't stop himself. 

"Bookshelf, pink basket." 

"Don't fucking move," Ryo orders against his ear and Uchi shivers. 

Ryo disappears and his back is cold with his absence. It feels like forever but it's less than a minute before Ryo's back, pressing a slick finger into Uchi. 

Uchi bites his lip, cheek pressed against the wall as Ryo tries to coordinate pulling him off and stretching him. It takes him a while before he gets a good rhythm going and is able to slide a second finger in. Uchi can't stop the soft whines from escaping as Ryo's fingers curl inside him, pressing against just the right spot, and this is better than he imagined it would be. 

"Hold on," Ryo mumbles, voice shaky, and Uchi hears the crinkle of a package being opened. He rests his forehead against his arm on the wall and waits, Ryo's fingers sticky against his hip a moment later and something hard pressing against him, slowly pushing into him. 

Uchi keens when Ryo's all the way in, arching back against him and not caring how shameless he must look right now. 

Ryo pants against him, pulling back on his hips and then pushing down on his shoulders so he's bent over. It's harder for Uchi to hold himself up, his arms trembling, but it pays off because when Ryo thrusts back in again, he's in just the right spot. 

"There," Uchi gasps, voice ragged and sweat dripping down his neck. Their noises blend together nicely, Uchi thinks before Ryo's hand curls around him again and starts to pull him off. It's quick and determined, Ryo's grip tight. He sets a grueling pace that can't last long, but it's all Uchi can do to keep up with it, pushing back when Ryo's hips snap forward. He knows when Ryo's going to come a few seconds before it happens, all of a sudden he's leaning forward, arms wrapped around Uchi's waist as he muffles his moan against Uchi's shoulder, lips lingering there after. 

Ryo pulls out and slides to his knees, Uchi following because there's no one holding him up anymore. His cock is still hard and Ryo's hand is gone now. 

"Ryo," Uchi moans brokenly. He's so close he can feel it; he practically crawls into Ryo's lap, grabbing his hand and shoving it between them.

"Ask nicely," Ryo demands, his hand limp in Uchi's. 

"Please, you fucking asshole," Uchi hisses. 

Ryo laughs throatily but he shrugs, probably sated and too relaxed to bother with teasing him more. 

"Faster," Uchi demands, hips rocking up into Ryo's fist. Ryo rolls his eyes but obliges, eventually leaning in to kiss Uchi, effectively shutting him up. Uchi doesn't mind, muscles tensing up as he gets closer. A minute later, he jerks and spills over Ryo's hand, kissing Ryo softly a few times before he pulls back to catch his breath, chest heaving. 

Ryo laughs at him, throwing away the condom and grabbing tissues to clean Uchi up with, surprisingly gentle. 

"So…" Uchi starts, grinning cheekily. 

"So?" Ryo asks, looking suspicious.  
"You were totally jealous." Uchi grins smugly. 

"I wasn't," Ryo immediately denies even though they both know it is a lie. 

"Totally were," Uchi sing-songs as he pulls his pants back on, not missing the way Ryo's eyes roam freely over him. 

"Whatever," Ryo mutters, rolling his eyes (a gesture that Uchi is not unfamiliar with). 

Uchi knows he'd never admit it, but it doesn't matter. With time, he'll get even better at interpreting what Ryo doesn't say.


End file.
